Los caminos de Naraku
by Blinky-Usagi
Summary: ¿Te has puesto a pensar como fueron los primeros días de Onigumo como Naraku? O ¿Te has preguntado como aprendió, Naraku, a dividir su cuerpo? Pues este Fanfic intentara responder todas esas preguntas que, por lo menos a mí, me gustaría responder.


Bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí? Pues es mi primer Fanfic, espero que eso les de una buena razón para que se apiaden de los errores que pueda cometer ¬¬Uu

Es una historia muy al margen de lo que paso en los primeros capítulos de Inuyasha, pero desde una mirada un poco distinta... desde la mirada de Naraku.

Algunos personajes terciarios que se mencionan aquí no "existen" (quiero decir con eso, que nunca aparecieron en la serie o.O), así que no tienen nombre. Pero no significa que todos los sin-nombre sean "irreales"; el ladrón que se vengo de Onigumo aparece sin nombre, pues no me acorde de el

Cualquiera recomendación, halago o demanda; bien sea recibido un review u

**El despertar**

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba herido o quemado.

Tenia la conciencia de que podía mover su cuerpo, pero intentarlo significaba torturarse más. Incluso al hinchar su pecho para respirar, era despertar un ardiente dolor que parecía nunca llegar a su fin; dolor carcomiente y silencioso, pues gritar era aun peor que respirar.

Allí, tendido inmóvil en esa oscura cueva, alumbrada solamente con la luz del fuego (que obviamente el no había prendido; no sabía si lo podría volver a hacer) se pregunto a si mismo que cruel criatura aun lo mantenía con vida, tal vez por simple diversión.

-

Estaba sentado. Estaba sentado, bebiendo y riendo junto a tres bandidos (al parecer por sus ropas) y a siete geishas del gran palacio... el palacio que días antes habían tomado.

-Jajajaja- reía un tipo flaco y mal vestido- Esto esta mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, señor.- y tomo un largo trago de sake, mientras acercaba asía si mismo la geisha que había a su derecha.

-Si, y lo mejor es que es solo para nosotros, señor- otra voz familiar, pero a la vez tan lejana. Esta vez era la de un tipo gordo y fornido, con una botella de sake y mucha comida a su alrededor – Jajajaja! ¡El señor Onigumo si que sabe como hacer las cosas! ¡Que viva el señor Onigumo-

-¡Que viva- respondían en coro los otros dos.

Parecía que el desagradable gordo, que se reía junto con las otras insignificantes personas que se le hacían tan familiar, le hablaba a el; pero ¿Onigumo?... ese nombre... si, sin duda ese era su nombre. Estaba algo confundido... pero que mas daba, se sentía feliz de estar allí: tomando, riendo, disfrutando de las riquezas del tonto feudal que asía tres días el mismo había asesinado. Claro, había que aceptar que todo fue más fácil gracias al ingenuo que le ayudo a...

¡BOOM! Un ensordecido ruido y una fuerte sacudida del palacio, lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Señor... – llegaba, pálido y jadeando, otro bandido - ... ha regresado señor... se quiere vengar por haberlo engañado... esta loco, señor... quiero que todos muramos quemados...- el muy cobarde empezaba a lloriquear – y todo es su culpa... todo es mal...-

Las quejas entrecortadas del asustado bandido quedaron apagadas por la explosión, al igual que los gritos de terror de las personas que se encontraban allí.

Tal vez hubieran estado gritando, pidiendo ayuda o misericordia; pero a el no le importaba, tenia suficiente con estar... con estar envuelto entre el fuego, sintiendo el calido abrazo de la muerte... sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo se consumía por un dolor inimaginable.

-

Abrió los ojos por el sobresalto y comenzó a respirar velozmente, lo que trajo con sigo continuas palpitaciones de dolor. Pero aquel dolor no se comparaba en nada con el dolor que recordaba gracias a la pesadilla que acaba de tener; una pesadilla que lo acompañaría por muchas noches mas.

El fuego empezaba a apagarse. No sabía si sentirse, o no, cómodo por eso. Por un lado, las luces palpitantes del fuego en la cueva, revivían una y otra vez cada instante de la pesadilla, cada uno de los dolores en su cuerpo; pero por otro lado, la oscuridad traía consigo una sensación extraña, una sensación de estar siendo observado, acompañado por figuras sombrías. Figuras que lo llamaban, que intentaban decirle...

-Con que ya despertaste- la dulce voz de una mujer le aparto la vista de las sombras. -¿Como te sientes-


End file.
